marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Funhouse Mirrors
Funhouse Mirrors is the sixth episode of the first season of the television series Cloak & Dagger. Synopsis Tyrone heads down a dangerous path to get closer to Det. Connors, as Tandy pretends to be a Roxxon intern in an attempt to get answers. Her "internship" hits a little too close to home for Tandy when she gets a glimpse at what her life could have been like. Meanwhile, Det. O'Reilly gets closer to Det. Connors and Evita's Aunt Chantelle worries about Tyrone's future. Plot Tyrone Johnson returns to the Buildwell Wood Shop to meet with Duane Porter and ask him for a job, mentioning on how he wants to help others and be of service to the community, but Porter refuses to hire him and encourages him to follow another path. However, Johnson decides to tail Kev, hoping to learn more about the connection between Porter and James Connors. However, Kev spots him and threatens him with a gun, ordering him to leave him alone. Meanwhile, Tandy Bowen poses as a new intern for Mina Hess in order to investigate the true agenda of the Roxxon Corporation. Once she acquires all the necessary equipment, she goes to the St. Theresa's Church where Johnson awaits her and shares his plans with her. Bowen advises Johnson to try and replace Kev as Porter's errand boy and not to hesitate to use his powers to achieve his goals. Bowen goes to work with Hess and tries to ask her questions about the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform. Hess confesses that Roxxon is looking for something other than oil. They are approached by Stan Bartlett who alerts Hess about a malfunction on the valve she designed. Bowen helps Hess to fix the problem. However, Hess figures out Bowen's true identity and leaves her. Still, Bowen follows Hess to the hospital where her father, Ivan Hess resides after being left comatose by the destruction of the platform. Bowen accesses Ivan's mind and finds a door locked by Darkforce, which she cannot open. Brigid O'Reilly keeps investigating on the drug dealing in New Orleans, hoping to follow the trail and connect it to Connors, although Kenneth Fuchs warns her about the dangers of her investigation. She is approached by Connors and explains the results of her investigation to him. Impressed, Connors offers O'Reilly to join him in a cruise across New Orleans, which she accepts. They find Kev, who flees after ditching his bag. O'Reilly looks for the bag, but it was actually taken by Johnson, who once again tracked down Kev. Johnson heads to the wood shop, but he is caught by Kev. In order to get rid of him, Johnson touches him to read his fear and cause Kev to run away in terror. Johnson returns to Porter and explains that he wants to work for him as his errand boy. Porter agrees to give Johnson a try. Johnson eventually confronts Porter for working with the man who killed Billy Johnson. However, Porter rebuffs Johnson's accusations and they have an argument about what he did. The argument is interrupted by the arrival of Connors, forcing Johnson to hide. Connors tells Porter that his activity caught the attention of O'Reilly and that they have to get rid of her. He orders Porter to shoot her but when O'Reilly arrives, she is warned by Johnson before Porter can shoot her and she kills Porter before he can fire his own weapon. Connors chases Johnson, but Johnson teleports back to the St. Theresa's Church and he burst into tears as Bowen arrives and is puzzled by his behavior. In the meantime, Chantelle and Evita Fusilier recount all the times New Orleans was on the brink of global catastrophe before being saved by a couple of people nicknamed the Divine Pairing. Cast Main Cast: *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *J.D. Evermore as James Connors *Emma Lahana as Brigid O'Reilly Guest Stars: *Tim Kang as Ivan Hess *Ally Maki as Doctor Mina Hess *Noëlle Renée Bercy as Evita Fusilier *Lane Miller as Officer Kenneth Fuchs *Angela M. Davis as Chantelle Fusilier *Dalon J. Holland as Duane Porter *Preston Vanderslice as Stan Bartlett *Tanner Ellis as Kev *Samantha Beaulieu as Angie *Lila Blake Palmer as Duane's Girlfriend *Holly Hebert as Wealthy Patron (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Chris (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop **Buildwell Wood Shop **Roxxon Gulf Building **New Orleans Police Department Station **St. Theresa's Church **Hess Residence **St. Sebastian's Preparatory School (mentioned) *Roxxon Gulf Platform (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Events *Ambush on Brigid O'Reilly *Assassination of Billy Johnson (mentioned) *Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform (mentioned) * (mentioned) Items *Darkforce *Lightforce *''El Alfanje Rum'' Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Loa (mentioned) Creatures * * (mentioned) Organizations *New Orleans Police Department *Roxxon Corporation Mentioned *Vance Caruthers *Billy Johnson *Nathan Bowen *Laurel *Peter Scarborough *Adina Johnson *Otis Johnson *Chantelle Fusilier's Grandmother * * * *'' '' Music Trivia *License plate on Stan Bartlett' car is "STANMAN". This is a reference to Stan Lee who sometimes credits as "Stan the Man". References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Episodes